Papyrus The Skeleton
Papyrus is a character in the 2015 indie-game Undertale. He is a skeleton and the younger brother of Sans. About him Papyrus is a seven foot tall anatomically inaccurate skeleton who has a skull that is shaped in a straight and geometrical structure, small voided black eye sockets that resemble beady eyes with red pupils and they turn into bug eyeballs for a comedic expression when he is experiencing strong emotions, a mouth that is in a smile shape, a toothy grin, and has slender and boney hands and feet. He is Sans' no-nonsense younger brother who speaks in a somewhat booming, high-pitched, and ridiculous voice. Papyrus wears a custom-made costume known as his "battle body", which is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims and embroidered with a symbol, a rough red scarf-like cloth around his neck, red gloves trimmed with gold, blue briefs with a golden belt, and long red boots. Papyrus is loud and flamboyant, presents a confident charismatic image of himself, tends to work hard, and despite his brash personality, he is very kind at heart, extremely optimistic and innocent, occasionally rather oblivious and non-observant, and overwhelmingly determined at his dreams because he waited and begged from midnight to morning to be accepted into "royal guard training". He can be cunning at times, especially when he uses reverse psychology to trick others around him. He is actually pretty tough, but doesn't have the heart to be a warrior and be given fighting lessons, instead he was given cooking lessons because he is too innocent and nice to join the royal guard. He really likes spaghetti and cooks it in his spare time, though many people seem to think that he's not very good at it and describing the taste as "indescribable". Sans says that ever since Papyrus started taking lessons, his culinary talents have improved greatly, and that in a year, his food might even be "edible." Even though Papyrus is obsessed with capturing humans to accomplish his dream of becoming a royal guard, he does genuinely care about people through keeping them out of danger and worrying about their well-being when they escape his shed when he captures them. Papyrus also has a good relation with his older brother Sans, though sometimes both disagree with each other's habits because the former often yells at the latter to stop being so lazy and he detests his brother's many skeleton puns, the two of them care about each other a lot. Sans refers to Papyrus as "cool" and concurs without second thoughts, while Papyrus often cleans up after Sans and states that Sans is lucky to have such a "cool guy" taking care of him. Sans cares deeply for Papyrus, a fact made especially evident should someone decide to kill Papyrus, and if they would do so, Sans would denounce them as a "dirty brother killer". Papyrus is known as COOLSKELETON95 on the UnderNet social network and has 111 followers, and sometimes Sans will "hack" his brother's profile page, and someone who doesn't even know Sans will think he is a troll because he enjoys besieging Papyrus' online persona with puns in a goofy font. Papyrus tells Sans he's frustrated about his napping all night, at which, Sans corrects him by saying, "I think that's called sleeping." Papyrus himself rarely sleeps in spite of having a bed himself, this means that he does only 20-minute naps and if you call him,at night, day, afternoon, or morning, he always answers the phone. In spite of being a skeleton, Papyrus wears clothes, eats food, and doesn't seem to be the least bit inconvenienced by the whole 'lack of flesh' thing. Friends SuperTed, Spottyman the alien, Skeleton, Mario, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Luigi, Princess Daisy Petals, Yoshi, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Alpha 5, Zordon, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Scorpina, Divatox, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Taven, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, the cheat, Foxface, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Mojo Jojo, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Sonic the hedgehog, Madonna, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Sara, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Bugs Bunny, Pound the nerdluck, Nawt the nerdluck, Bang the nerdluck, Blanko the nerdluck, Bupkus the nerdluck, Fox McCloud, Krystal, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Fay Spaniel, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Miyu Lynx, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Mr. Funny, Mr. Happy, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Muddle, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Zim the irken, Tak the irken, Gaz Membrane, Dib Membrane, Crash Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Svën Höek, Indifferent Ren, Mr. Horse, Powdered Toast Man, Catholic High School Girl, Mimby, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Pumbaa the warthog, Shala the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Lulu the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Kataka the meerkat, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, April Harriet O'Neil, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Irma Langinstein, Venus De Milo, Supergirl, Catgirl, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Dr. DJ, Blue Lantern, Mini-Me, Frisk, Toriel Dremurr, Asgore Dreemurr, Asriel Dreemurr, Undyne the undina fish, Alphys, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, James, Jessie, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Glinda the good witch of the north, the wizard of Oz, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo, Adam Hughes, and Alan/Green Ice (sometimes) Enemies Night Terror, Deadly, Texas Pete, Bulk, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Daegon, Quan Chi, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Strong Bad, New Bad Guy Girl Character, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Discord, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Libby Chessler, Mr. Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Mr. Rude, Madame Mal-eleve, Little Miss Selfish, Mr. Disaster, Dr. Neo Cortex, Muddy Mudskipper, Haggis MacHaggis, Evil Ren, Hideously Evil Ren, Vicky Velcro/Waffle Woman, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Flowey, Chara, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, and Sasha Lianne Winchester/Dark Heart Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's media, Papyrus is a member of the Benevolent Beanies. His teammates are: Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans The Skeleton, Sabrina1985, and Brainiac Adam. He is the main rival of Nega Papyrus. The gallery of pictures Papyrus and Sans 2.png Papyrus and Sans.png Sans and Papyrus.png Papyrus The Skeleton.png Sans and Papyrus 2.png Sans and Papyrus 3.png Papyrus and Sans 4.png Sans and Papyrus 5.png Sans and Papyrus 4.png Ainz and Papyrus.png Jack Skellington and Papyrus.png Papyrus The Skeleton 2.png Sans and Papyrus by Sabrina1985.png|Sans and Papyrus drawn by Sabrina1985 Sans and Papyrus by kittykat237.png|Sans and Papyrus drawn by kittykat237 Papyrus by Lapis Mirror.png Papyrus and Sans by siondert626.png Papyrus the skeleton and Hazel Griggs by Springs-and-things.png|Papyrus with his girlfriend Hazel drawn by Springs-and-things Papyrus the skeleton by SJRGamer.png|Papyrus drawn by SJRGamer Papyrus as a child.png|Papyrus as a child Papyrus by Kazzy.png|Papyrus drawn by Kazzy Papyrus for Super Smash Bros. by locomotive111.png|Papyrus drawn by locomotive111 Papyrus icon by TUVGM.png|Papyrus drawn by TUVGM Papyrus by GetYourFix.png|Papyrus drawn by GetYourFix Papyrus by Nibroc-Rock.png|Papyrus drawn by Nibroc-Rock Papyrus and Sans by dragonith.png Papyrus and Sans by Facedrawer.png Papyrus on the couch.png Benevolent Beanies 2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies by DollieUSA.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by DollieUSA Benevolent Beanies by ILoveFanFicCritic2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by ILoveFanFicCritic2 Benevolent Beanies by BrainiacAdam.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Brainiac Adam Benevolent Beanies - traditional version.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Papyrus and Hazel 2 by Springs-and-things.png|Papyrus and Hazel drawn by Springs-and-things Adamantiums + Benevolent Beanies.png|The Adamantiums meeting the Benevolent Beanies Papyrus waves hi.png Papyrus by Skeleion.png|Papyrus in the genocide route saying "I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" drawn by Skeleion Papyrus sprite 2.png Papyrus 3D model.png Papyrus by ShinyhunterF.png|Papyrus drawn by ShinyhunterF SabrinaT1985 art trade by Percyfan94.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Percyfan94 Papyus by StarryOak.png|Papyrus drawn by StarryOak Child Papyrus and child Sans by mudkipful.png Child Papyrus 6.png Child Papyrus 5 by mudkipful.png Child Papyrus 4 by mudkipful.png Child Papyrus 3 by mudkipful.png Child Papyrus 2 by mudkipful.png Child Papyrus by mudkipful.png Child Papyrus 7.png Benevolent Beanies 3.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Sans and Papyrus by toonmaster99.png|Sans and Papyrus drawn by toonmaster99 Papyrus game sprite.png Papyrus by Dark15567.png Papyrus by camilaanims-daigfca.png Papyrus and his special attack.png Trivia In the Japanese dub of Undertale, Papyrus' name is "パピルス", which is romanized as "Papirusu", and pronounced as "Pa-pi-ru-su" During development, Papyrus was originally going to named "Times New Roman", wear a fedora and a worn-out brown cloak, be a mean-spirited creep with no redeeming qualities, and his favorite show was called "My Little Boney". Since Sans and Papyrus manifest Gaster Blasters, this implies they are biologically related to W.D. Gaster and thus "Gaster" would be their last name. At first glance, Papyrus may appear to be a self-absorbed Skeletor clone who is the more serious hunter of humans and kills people because he looks like he could kill you, but is really an overly friendly, yet narcissistic cinnamon roll who is precious sweet being who is too pure for this world and thinks you're as great as you believe you are In one of Sabrina1985's ideas for one of the Benevolent Beanies stories, Papyrus is going to become gender reversed by taking a sip of an extremely rare multi-colored rainbow drink, which is a genderbender potion concorction that has no scent at all if he tries to smell it, but it tastes like very strong and sickly sweet perfumed oranges. And upon the very first sip, it will reverse his gender by turning him into a female named "Paprika." The effects last until they wear off, then Paprika changes back into Papyrus. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists